


Acknowledged

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Femslash February 2018, First Kiss, Fluff, POV Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Ginny has always felt pulled toward Luna.





	Acknowledged

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. For prompt 11. soulmates from [this list](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/lingeringmirth/170220761062).

Ginny feels the pull the first time they meet at Hogwarts, feels drawn to Luna, but she doesn’t recognize what it is exactly right then, because they are both children still. She simply thinks that Luna is nice and easy to be around.

They become fast friends. Ginny admires Luna for continuing to be just as she is despite what others might say and stands up for her when she’s there to stop others from bullying her. She’s sure that Luna is bullied more where Ginny can’t see but just doesn’t tell her to spare Ginny’s feelings. 

Eventually, Ginny sorts out her feelings towards Harry, who is mooning after Draco Malfoy in any case, not that Harry himself is aware of it, even when everyone else is, and their friendship is improved by it. Ginny finds herself liking Harry as one of her brothers a lot more than as her crush.

And then… then…

Then Ginny finally realizes what the pull she feels towards Luna means, knows it deep in herself, realizes that she loves Luna.

They’re out by the lake after the Department of Mysteries disaster, both changed by what they have seen. Ginny’s hand inches towards Luna’s on their blanket until their fingers touch and she feels it more intensely than ever before, it  _ burns  _ inside of her, Luna’s magic reaches for her, seeking to intermingle. 

‘Do you feel it?’ she asks, looking away from the lake and at Luna, whose eyes are sparkling, as always. Her breath catches in her throat because what if Luna doesn’t, what if Ginny’s been reading it all wrong and this will ruin their friendship?

And how has she never noticed how pretty Luna is when her eyes sparkle like that?

Luna smiles and her delight seems to shimmer in the air around her. Her fingers quickly slot into Ginny’s fingers and their magic sings. ‘Yes. Can we kiss now?’

Both of them lean into the kiss and as their lips meet the world changes, rearranges, and yet stays the same, even now that their connection has been acknowledged, now that their magic is weaving together in a bond that’ll be almost impossible to break.

‘I love you,’ Ginny whispers into the breath between them a small forever later, when the world feels like it might have a concept of mortal time once more.

‘I love you too,’ Luna affirms.

They lie down onto the blanket, limbs entangled and hearts full. Luna runs her fingers through Ginny’s hair. It’s perfect day and the beginning of something wonderful. Ginny couldn’t be happier if she tried.


End file.
